Encore Series: Las Vegas July 17, 2003
Encore Series: Las Vegas July 17, 2003 is a Duran Duran legally bootlegged live album, recorded during ''The Reunion Tour'' at The Joint in Las Vegas, NV, USA on July 17, 2003. About the album The album is a recording of Duran Duran's performance at The Joint, a 4,000 capacity venue located inside the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino in Paradise, Nevada. The show was the first of two held at The Joint on the tour. The Encore Series is a collection of seven live concert bootleg albums sanctioned by the band during ''The Reunion Tour'', each legally sold online by themusic.com. At 8:40pm, Duran Duran took to the intimate stage for only their third ever US performance by original five band members, played since Live Aid in 1985. With a very sparse stage set-up, the band walked out onto the darkened stage and stood shoulder to shoulder, whilst camera flashes went off from the crowd. Duran Duran soon kicked off with "Friends of Mine", taking the audience back to their debut album Duran Duran. After several songs, cameras projected live footage of the band on to a white sheet at the the back of the stage. When the camera focused on Roger Taylor for the first time, there was a huge applause which made him turn to see what was happening. He then gave a grin. Video graphics were also projected on to the backdrop sheet during other songs. "Virus" featured footage of microscopic close-ups of blood and organisms flowing, that looped throughout the entire song. "Save A Prayer" was played with close-up religious iconography, giving the track a more universal meaning. "Careless Memories" used footage from their 1981-84 videos. The 2xCD set was released in a custom gatefold slipcase, hand stamped with the performance, date and track listings details. This presentation was also sanctioned by the band. Each Encore Series album was originally billed by the label as been complete and unedited direct from the soundboard, but Duran Duran were unhappy with their performances on "Save A Prayer", "White Lines" and "What Happens Tomorrow". The band replaced these recordings on this 2xCD set, with versions recorded in Tokyo on July 12, 2003. Track listing ES DD03-0717 CD 1 #Intro - 1:54 #"Friends of Mine" - 4:48 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:58 #"Planet Earth" - 4:44 #"Come Undone" - 5:45 #"What Happens Tomorrow" - 5:13 #"New Religion" - 6:21 #"Virus" - 4:24 #"White Lines" - 6:00 #"Night Boat" - 5:56 #"Still Breathing" - 6:26 #"Is There Something I Should Know? - 4:50 CD 2 #"Save A Prayer" - 7:25 #"Ordinary World" - 6:25 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" - 5:33 #"Notorious" - 5:48 #"The Wild Boys" - 5:20 #"Careless Memories" - 6:23 #"Rio" - 6:30 #"The Reflex" - 5:15 #"Girls on Film" - 6:03 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *John Amato - saxophone *Joanne Yearwood - backing vocals Encore Series: Duran Duran *Osaka July 7, 2003 *Fukuoka July 8, 2003 *Nagoya July 10, 2003 *Tokyo July 11, 2003 *Tokyo July 12, 2003 *Costa Mesa July 16, 2003 *Las Vegas July 17, 2003 See also *Duran Duran - 2003 Bootleg CDs *2003 - 17 July: Las Vegas, NV (USA) Category:Live albums Category:Themusic.com